


Me Too

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden feelings arise. After nine years of friendship, ever since the day Cas stood up to Ruby and told her off, Dean had always had a liking for Cas, and Cas, the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

“C’mon Cas! You can do it! Just jump on three. I’ll count, okay?” Young Dean said reassuring. Young Cas gulped, his hands tightly gripping the metal chains holding the swing. He was already going at full speed, back and forth.

“I don’t think I can do it, Dean!!” He yelled, which came out all distorted from the wind.  
“Yes you can! I’m right here!”   
Cas gulped again, with a smile, and was glad that his best friend was here to do the “big jump”.

It originally wasn’t Cas’ idea to do this, clearly. It was Dean’s, but since Dean said it was okay, Cas felt okay.

The sun was just about to set on the sweet, spring day at that playground. Young Dean was eagerly standing quite close to the swing, ready to spot Young Cas if he happened to fall off the wrong way.

“It’s alright, Cas. I’m right here.” Dean reassured the boy again.   
Cas tightened his grip even more on the chain, though he was still going to jump.  
“Ready?” Dean asked.  
“Yes!” Cas replied.  
“1...2...3!” Cas let go and landed on his backside. Dean clapped his hands happily.  
“You did it!” Dean exclaimed, holding a hand out for his best friend.  
“I did!” Cas said excited.

This was only the beginning of their friendship...  
**

Castiel was sitting in the library with a stack of books to his right. He wondered where Dean was, usually because his class would enter the library right about now. “Hmph. Probably are gonna stay in the classroom…” Cas mumbled.

“Why the sad face?” It was a girl’s voice, his friend Anna’s, to be exact. Dean was his best friend, but he also had some other friends too. 

“You should know why.” Cas said letting out a sigh.  
Anna looked around and let out a “hmph”.  
“Dean.” She said setting down her book bag and sitting across from him.  
“Exactly.” He replied without looking up from his book.  
“You know, Cas, I think he likes you back.” Anna said a tad too loudly. Cas looked up with strained eyes, bulging out of his head.  
“Oh...sorry.” She said with a smile.  
“Yeah, the whole library might find out my biggest crush ever! Who happens to be on my best friend of 9 years, let me remind you!” Cas whispered.  
Anna nodded, “Sorry about that, Cas. But listen! I think he might like you back.”  
“What proof leads to that?” Cas said sassily.  
“Well, I did my good friend snooping.” She said congratulating herself.  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
“No, really! You know how we have English 4th period, right?” She asked  
“No duh…” He said.  
“Dude, listen up!” Anna said eagerly. Cas looked up and placed a bookmark in his history book.  
“Well, since you, Dean, AND me are all in that class, I took the honor of spying on him.”   
“And, well, what did you find?” Cas asked.

“Well, I noticed a handful of stuff that is strong proof.” Anna said like a lawyer, which she most likely was going to be as an adult, “See, at the beginning of class, when you and him were standing together talking, he then--”  
“Please get to the point, Anna. I need to study.” Cas said sternly. Anna rolled her eyes.  
“ANYWAYS, what I was saying. See, after you guys talked, he walked away, yes?”  
“Precisely.” 

“Well, I saw him walk to the back of the room as he went to go talk to a few of his other guy friends. Sorta like I am to you?” Anna smile was bigger than ever. Cas wondered why he ever sat with Anna and Jo that one day at lunch…  
“Yes. That’s true. Please, I would like to hear your news and get back to work.”  
“Okay, okay!” She said, “Well, he was talking to a few of his friends. And, like me and Jo, we know who you like. Maybe his friends know that he might just POSSIBLY like you back? Well as I was discreetly sitting in the corner with my binders and pretended to look busy, I heard him and his friends talking…” Cas’ eyes lit up. This was where the hard, cold proof was going to be. 

Yeah, he was being sassy to Anna, but he couldn’t help it. He always acted that way when Dean wasn’t around because if someone was wasting his time on when he could be day dreaming of him, he just got a little grumpy. He couldn’t help it that everytime he saw Dean, he had twinkling eyes, and sweat a lot, and ruffled his own hair to look busy, and always had to wear loose shorts for certain reasons.

Anna noticed Cas was in a daze. “Dude, are you day dreaming about him again? I can see that smile on your face.” Cas shook a bit, noticing now that she was probably watching him that whole time.

“No, I wasn’t.”  
“Liar.”  
“Whatever, continue on!” Cas said trying to move the conversation along.  
“Okay. So he walked over to his friends and Garth was like, ‘Dean, what’s that in your pocket?’  
And Dean got all tense and looked behind him to make sure no one was watching, and took out a box. A BOX!” Anna explained.

“Ooooh. A box. What’s so special about that?” Cas said disappointed.  
“I haven’t even gotten to the good part yet!” Anna said.  
“Fine. Go on.” Cas said.  
“Well he pulled this box out of his pocket, right? And he was just about to open it.” Anna said excitedly.  
“What was inside?!” Cas asked about to explode, his heart beating fast enough to power the city.  
“The bell rang, so I didn't get to see it.” Anna said looking down.  
“Ugh, Anna!”  
“It ‘s not my fault that America has a weird thing for controlling large groups of people with bells.” She waved goodbye and walked off to go sit with Jo.

Cas sat there for a moment, his mind bouncing over everything Anna told him. Now he really wanted to know what was in that box! RING RING RING! The bell rang loud enough to shake his thoughts, telling him to grab his stuff and head to gym class.

**  
Cas was in his mind. He wasn’t paying attention to anything in front of him, which caused him to accidentally bump into other kids and almost run into a wall. He luckily made it to the boys locker room. 

The boys locker room. Cas got out of his gaze and remembered that Dean was in his class and they change in the locker room. And he likes Dean. And he gets to see Dean again. He forgot about the things Anna said, and decided to focus on the fact that he actually got some abs since the last gym class, fortunately from a great ab-making workout.

The boys started filing into the room, laughing and swearing and talking about bikinis. Cas always wondered what the big deal was about girls when he has a beautiful, weak-knee making Dean to fill his day dreams.

There was Dean, holding his gym bag. Cas couldn’t see any “box” shape in his jeans.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean smiled. Ugh, there are the eye crinkles. Cas could never handle those. It made him sweat just thinking about it, so he hurriedly opened his gym bag and began to strip down. The only thing he disliked about gym was that he was worried that other guys might catch him with heart eyes on Dean.

“How was class?” Cas asked casually as they both changed. Dean was shirtless and was about to unbuckle his belt.

“Oh, it was so boring. I wish you were in more of my classes.” He smiled again. Oh how could Cas handle all this? Dean was just about to take off his pants, which he would happily do for him.  
‘Hold back your thoughts!’ Cas told himself. He wasn’t planning on having any guest appearances today.

“How was your class?” Dean asked. He could see his eyes tracing his face, from his nose to his lips to his eyes to his lips…

Maybe Dean did liked him. Maybe Anna was right. He sure hoped so.

“So boring. Anna talked to me the whole time, basically. I had no time to study.” Cas said with a frown, even though the class wasn’t that bad. He did get to talk about his dreamy man with her.

“Well, I would’ve done the same.” Dean winked and continued to change into his clothes.

Cas couldn’t concentrate one bit. Dean had his gym shirt on now, but no shorts on, just his underwear. He could see Dean’s eyes inspecting his body, which he tended to do a lot. 

Cas gulped.

**  
Dean was walking to his next class, his mind on Cas the whole time. His dark brown hair was always so mesmerizing…Oh, and those eyes. They were like a deep blue sea--and he was drowning in them. He has been for years.

“Hey!” It was Charlie, who quickly ran right up next to him.   
“Hey Charlie!” Dean said. He always liked to talk to Charlie, because his friend group was full of guys, and Charlie was the only girl. He felt like she always knew what to say for advice, and that always helped him feel better when he was confused about Cas.

“Guess what! I’m going to a dance at my church, and a girl asked me to go. I SO need you to help me on my dress-quest.” She smiled and squealed.

“Woah! Really? Which girl?” Dean asked stopping and pulling Charlie by an empty classroom.

“You wouldn’t know her.” Charlie smirked and walked off, “I better see you after school at Lisa’s Dress Store!” She yelled.

**

Dean did in fact meet Charlie at Lisa’s Dress Store. There she was eagerly sitting on a couch, inviting Dean to come over.

“Dean, I have been here for only five minutes and have found three dresses I like already!” Dean decided not to reply, and just let Charlie have her moment as she hopped off the couch and ran off to go try them on.

While Charlie was dressing, she decided to talk to Dean about his truly.   
“So, Dean. Make any moves on Cas yet?” She asked.  
Dean paused for a minute.  
“Not really.” He responded.  
“Not really?! Dude, you need to get to level two.” Charlie said in her gaming talk, “If it makes you feel any better, I think he likes you back. I mean have you seen the way he looks at you?” She said. Dean laughed.

“I doubt it. I mean, Charlie, we’ve been friends for 9 years. I don’t want to ruin that kind of thing.” He concluded, worriedly.

Charlie finally came out in her most favorite dress, which was white with gold embellishments.  
“Wow! I’m sure whoever is going to dance with you will love it that.” Dean chuckled.

She began to check herself out in the mirror, fixing parts of her hair, and grabbing try-on accessories from bins to see which were best.

“So, really, Dean. When are you going to gush your feelings to Cas.” She paused, “Isn’t he DREAMY?” Charlie was good at taunting Dean with words that only made him want him more than ever.

“I’ll beat you up, Bradbury.” Dean joked.

**  
(The Next Day)

Thank Goodness, it was the morning. That means 1st period with Dean, which was a great way to start the day.

Cas set down his bookbag at the group of desks. There were 4 different groups in different areas of the room. Charlie, Dean, Cas, and Jo all sat together at one--Dean and Cas, of course sitting next to each other.

Dean entered a minute later, grabbing his seat next to Cas.  
“Hey, buddy!” Dean said.  
Cas smiled, “Hello, Dean.”  
“Can you believe we get a free day today? Finally. Then we can all talk about whatever.” Dean said in a sing-song voice. Cas loved free days in class, because that meant more talking and staring and staring...and of course the occasional blushing.

Jo and Charlie walked in laughing and talking.   
“Hey boys!” Jo said. A lot of boys had crushes on her, but she never had an interest in anyone. She always stated how no boys were cute enough for her, so she’d wait until college to date.

Cas could see Charlie give bulging eyes, which was language for something secretive, to Dean. He tensed up and straightened his posture.

After everyone was in the room and seated, the young teacher got out of her chair and stood in front of the class.

“Hello, everyone. You’ve heard right--we do have a free day today. So feel free to use your phone, draw, herd elephants, I don’t care.” She laughed and sat back down at her desk.

“I love this class. The teacher is nice, she’s funny, and gives us free days like every day.” Dean said playing with the hem on his jacket.

Cas nodded and accidentally took a longing look at Dean. It looked like Jo and Charlie noticed, since it immediately went quiet. 

Dean noticed and eyed Cas, head, then neck. He looked at his neck a lot, which tended to cause Cas to gulp.

**

Half the class had gone by, by now. Dean had to raise his voice loud enough for the group to hear, since the whole room had gone under full chaos.

“And so Cas was like, ‘But Dean! I’m scared’ something like that.” Dean said with a laugh. Cas chuckled like a robot. He was in a trance, head propped up on hand, taking in the view.

“That’s such a cute story though, guys!” Jo said, ‘awwwwing!’  
“When did you two meet?” Charlie asked, intrigued. Dean looked at Cas.   
“Hey Cas, wake up!” Dean had his hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas laughed, worried they saw him staring.

“Sorry, ahaha.” Cas said.  
“So, when was it when we met?” Dean asked, his two elbows folded into a square, staring right into his blue eyes.

“Um, well. We were in first grade and Ruby was teasing you.”  
“Tell them what.” Dean said. Was it bad that Cas liked it when Dean got all “controlish”? To be honest, he found it extremely hot.

“Well, Ruby was teasing you about how you’re protective over Sam.”   
Dean nodded with a smirk to Jo and Charlie.  
“Sammy is one of my top priorities! No one was gonna tease me for that!” Dean said brotherly, “But I also had broken my arm the day before, so I was so sore. I didn’t know what to say.”  
Cas had awe and “oh how strong!” written over his face. The thought of a protective Dean. Oh boy. He got the que he should continue.

“Ahh yes. I remember that. Well strong, ol’ me, who was only 6 at the time, stomped on over to Ruby and told her to go pull some girl’s hair.” Cas said with a laugh. Jo and Charlie joined in. Now, Dean was gleaming.

“And when Ruby walked off, like some steaming pot, I looked at Dean and asked if he was alright. He told me that his arm hurt really bad, so I sat down next to him and set up a fan in front of us. I told him that cold air can heal a bone. I mean, of course I can’t, but it made Dean feel better.” Now the whole group was laughing.

“It’s not my fault I was cute and young and helpless at the time!” Dean said trying not to laugh. Everyone was having a great time--free day, time to stare, reminisce… until Sam came in.

It was all fine until Dean saw what was in his hand, a box. He tensed up and tried to keep his eyes off Cas. 

Cas didn’t know what the big deal was. Anna did tell him of a certain box, but it might not be the same one…

Then he saw his name. ‘Cas’ was written in big letters on top of the small box. Dean’s thumb quickly covered something etched next to his name.

Dean shoved it into his pocket, looking at Sam with the angriest face. Sam probably didn’t realize what he did, considering the fact that little Sammy had a confused look as he walked off.

“Oooh what’s in there?” Jo asked not-knowingly. Maybe just him and Charlie knew.  
“Nothing…just something I got for my mom.” Dean said covering up the truth. He was blushing like a tomato, “I’m going to go to the bathroom.” He said and quickly went to the teacher so he could evacuate. 

The three were silent for a moment.  
“So… Cas! Tell me. Have any likings for anyone?” Charlie asked, leaning in, wanting to know more, even though it was already pretty obvious.

“Yeah. Got any girls you fancy? Maybe even a boy?” Jo winked at Cas.  
“Whatever. I need to study.” He whipped out his history book and unbookmarked the page he was reading the day before.

**

Dean was in the bathroom. He ran into the handicapped stall and sat himself on top the toilet. He didn’t want anyone think anyone was in there or using it, either.

Across from him, was the sink and a mirror. He looked at himself, pulling his hand through his hair, unable to think.

‘Had Cas seen my box? Had anyone else seen it? Dang it… That Sam. I love my brother, but OH why did I have to accidentally leave my box.’ Dean thought. He made sure no one was in there so he could get off the toilet.

He turned on the sink and threw water onto his face. He didn’t want Cas to know. Not yet. Especially when he wasn’t sure about how he felt of him.

Dean tried to distract himself, but oops, his mind went back to Cas. The way his dark brown hair flies in different directions in the wind, the way his chapped lips are licked when he is nervous, the way his blue eyes catch a hold of his own.

It made Dean simply sweat at the thought of it. 

He couldn’t really help it when his own green eyes inspected each part of Cas, top to bottom. Dean wanted Cas. He needed him. He needed him in his arms, and them, sharing a little something called a kiss.

**  
It was after school. Finally. Cas remembered him and Dean were going to his house to work on whatever it was. They usually ended up goofing off and doing no work.

Cas made it to the corner they would meet up at. There was a beautiful green-leaved tree hanging above him.

“Hey Cas!” Dean didn’t seem as tense now. Cas turned around.  
“Hey!” He smiled.  
“Let’s get going to my house. Got lots to do!” Dean winked and laughed. Of course they would be doing nothing the whole time.

After walking past rows of trees, brick houses, and other groups of walkers, they made it to Dean’s house. It was actually a really nice house. The bricks were just the right color and the roof was a dark slate gray.

They walked into the house, the smell of pie wafted right into their noses. Cas placed down his backpack next to Dean’s. He had already darted his way into the kitchen. 

“Hi, Castiel!” Dean’s babysitter said. He always complained about having a sitter, but Ellen, Jo’s mom, wasn’t that bad. She was sweet but knew how to put up a fight.

“Hi, Mrs.Harvelle.” Cas said nodding.

“I got pie in the oven. It’ll be ready soon. You two do whatever you need.” She muffled Dean’s hair as he stuck his tongue out and tried to escape her grasp.

“Alright, alright. Bye you two!” She said as they walked off. Cas always wondered if she knew if he liked Dean. It wasn’t that usual to see two guys that close for so long.

They walked up the stairs to Dean’s room, which was a dark navy blue. The walls had different posters of his favorite bands pasted in different angles.

Cas took a seat quietly on Dean’s bed. He always liked to feel the quilt’s thread. His fingers traced along the pattern.

Dean flicked the light on and took a seat too. He sat there, saying nothing, just watching...Cas that is. He looked up at Dean. 

“Yes?” Cas asked.  
“Nothing.”  
“Nothing what?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Something’s going on, mister.” Cas teased.  
“It’s nothing. Everything is fine. Let’s get working on homework.” It was one of those times that made you think, ‘But Dean never wants to do homework! They end up tickling each other or something in the end!’. 

“You never want to do homework. Something’s up, Dean.” Cas said like a parent. That day, Castiel was wearing a dark green shirt, which when blown by the wind and pressed up against his skin, showed every form on his body.

“Why don’t we go swimming?” Dean said dodging the question.  
“Fine then.” Cas winked. They went out to swim in his pool a lot. They usually stripped down right in front of each other since they were so close.

Dean began to take his shirt off and went to go search for swim shorts in his drawer. He found Cas’ favorite pair and tossed it to him without looking.

“Thanks!” Cas said. At this part, neither of them looked at each other. They made sure to never so it didn’t end up awkward. 

Cas began to strip down of his pants. Dean was still searching for his shorts. He couldn’t help it. He turned his head a bit and snuck a peek hoping that Cas didn’t notice. He didn’t.

Dean felt a little dirty doing it, but oh how it satisfied his long-living cravings. Well, at least a little bit. He quickly went back to searching for his own. It sounded like Cas was finished since there was no more swimming material sounds.

“I won’t look Dean. Let’s hurry, your house is hot as hell!” Cas teased.

Dean smiled and put on his shorts. He stood up and looked at Cas.   
“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas asked innocently.  
“Lots of things.” He replied sitting on the bed next to him.  
“Did you have a bad day?” Cas turned to him, worried.  
“Sort of. But there’s this one problem I’ve been having.”  
“What’s that?” Cas asked, placing his hand near Dean’s.  
“I can’t have…” Dean paused.  
“What? Food? Pie? Women?” Cas asked with a laugh. He wasn’t sure if Dean was gay or bisexual. They never really shared that. Probably because…  
“You.” Dean said. He grabbed Cas’ hands, “I can’t have you.” Dean’s heartbeat was beating faster than ever. He felt as if his brain was floating higher and higher into the sky. He was sure he would die at that moment. 

There was no answer from Cas, just the sight of him moving in slowly, hand on Dean’s waist, the other on his face.

“Me, too.” He said. His lips reached Dean’s. Together, they moved in a synchronized pattern. Dean’s hand moved up Cas’ back. The tension was hot, remembering the fact that they were shirtless and skin to skin right now.

They finally both pulled back after a minute. Dean got up and grabbed the box out of his pants pocket.

“This is for for you.”  
“I figured.” Cas smirked.

On it was, ‘Cas ♥’.  
He opened it, to find a necklace inside with the letter ‘DC’ on it.  
Cas melted into a puddle.  
“Uh-h-uhm, th-thank you, Dean.” He looked so proud that Cas was happy with the special present.

They sat there in silence, smiling and staring deeply into each other’s eyes. And at that time, Dean pushed Cas flat onto the bed.

Dean was a great kisser, Cas couldn’t deny it. The way he included his tongue at the right time and moved his lips and hips made him dizzy.

When Dean paused, it was now just him hovering over Cas.

“Dude.”  
“Yeah, Dean?”  
“I’m in love with you.”  
“I, the same.”


End file.
